harrypotterfandomcom_uk-20200216-history
Джон Кліз
Джон Марвуд Кліз ( ) — англійський актор, комік, учасник британської комедійної групи «Монті Пайтон». Також знявся у двох фільмах про Джеймса Бонда, двох про Гаррі Поттера, має звукові ролі у трьох мультфільмах про Шрека. Співзасновник компанії Video Arts, що займається виробництвом розважальних та навчальних фільмів. Фільмографія *1968 — Як дратувати людей /How to Irritate People(телефільм) *1969 — «Чарівний християнин» /The Magic Christian *1969 — The Best House in London *1970 — The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer(актор і автор сценарію) *1971 — «Монті Пайтон: а зараз щось зовсім інше» / And Now for Something Completely Different (актор та автор сценарію) *1974 — Romance with a Double Bass (актор і автор сценарію) *1974 — «Монті Пайтон і Священний Грааль» / Monty Python and the Holy Grail (актор і автор сценарію) *1975-1979 — Башти Фолті /Fawlty Towers *1976 — Зустрічі, чортові зустрічі / Meetings, Bloody Meetings (навчальне відео) *1977 — The Strange Case of the End of Civilization as We Know It *1979 — «Життя Брайана за Монті Пайтон» / Life of Brian (актор і автор сценарію) *1980 — The Secret Policeman's Ball *1981 — «Велике лялькове подорож» / The Great Muppet Caper *1981 — «Бандити в часі» / Time Bandits *1982 — Privates on Parade *1983 — «Сенс життя, за Монті Пайтон» /Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (актор і автор сценарію) *1985 — «Сільверадо» / Silverado *1986 — «Як годинник» / Clockwise *1988 — «Рибка на ім'я Ванда» / A Fish Called Wanda (актор і автор сценарію) *1989 — «Ерік-вікінг» / Erik the Viking *1990 — «В яблучко» / Bullseye! *1991 — «Американський хвіст 2: Файвел їде на захід» / An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (озвучування) *1993 — «переплутали спадкоємці» / Splitting Heirs *1994 — «Франкенштейн Мері Шеллі» / Mary Shelley's Frankenstein *1994 — «Книга джунглів» / Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *1997 — «Люті створення» / Fierce Creatures *1997 — «Джордж з джунглів» / George of the Jungle(озвучування) *1999 — «Приїжджі» / The Out-of-Towners *1999 — «І цілого світу мало» / The World Is Not Enough *2001 — Quantum Project *2001 — «Щурячі перегони» / Rat Race *2001 — Гаррі Поттер і філософський камінь/ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (у ролі Майже безголового Ніка) *2002 — Гаррі Поттер і таємна кімната/ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *2002 — «Помри, але не зараз» / Die Another Day *2002 — «Пригоди Плуто Неша» / The Adventures of Pluto Nash *2003 — Ангели Чарлі: Тільки вперед / Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle *2004 — «Шрек 2» / король Гарольд (озвучування) *2004 — «Навколо світу за 80 днів» / Around the World in 80 Days *2005 — «Веліант» / Valiant (озвучування) *2007 — «Шрек III» / Shrek the Third (озвучування) *2008 — «День, коли Земля зупинилася» / The Day the Earth Stood Still *2009 — «Рожева Пантера 2» / The Pink Panther 2 *2009 — «Планета-51» / Planet 51 (озвучування) *2010 — «Спуд» / Spud *2010 — «Легенди нічної варти» / Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (озвучування) *2010 — «Шрек назавжди» / Shrek Forever After (озвучування) *2011 — «Великий рік» / The Big Year (озвучування) *2011 — «Вінні Пух» / Winnie the Pooh (озвучування) *2012 — «Бог любить ікру» / God Loves Caviar *2013 — «Крейда» / Chalky Посилання * * en:John Cleese fr:John Cleese Категорія:Актори